Drifting Away
by MidnightxRed
Summary: My own take of what Bella was thinking when she was standing on the cliff top in New Moon... please Rate & Review..


The sun shines in a pale blue sky upon a clear blue sea making sparkle as if thousands upon thousands of diamonds are embedded in it's surface.

As I stand on the grassy top of a black, jagged cliff, I look down at the pointed black rocks below that look like a set of rotting teeth.

The view before me is stunningly beautiful, not because of it's natural beauty, but because even in the deep dark pit of despair the sea stays the same. It may appear choppy, stormy, mild or calm but it is still the same and is beautiful because of that, because nothing can change it.

As I look at the spectacular view I get lost in thought. Thinking about what made me come here. Thinking about _him_. He saved me from himself and near death. He told me he loved me, he said I was his soul mate, his reason for existence. He promised he would never leave me. I was such a fool to believe him, to believe that he loved me.

Even as he said it I couldn't help but think that he would leave me anyway. What am I but an ordinary, clumsy, normal looking human girl. He is a gorgeous, extraordinary, graceful, deadly, charming vampire. I couldn't help but think, what did I do to deserve him?

I knew something was wrong when he asked for me to come for a walk with him in the woods.

When he said 'I'm leaving' I noticed he said '_I' _not _'we'_. I thought he would take me with him, once again I thought foolishly.

He told me he didn't want me to come with him. He told me that he didn't love me, that he never loved me. That I was just a distraction.

I will never forget the look in his cold, hard topaz eyes as he said this. That look still haunts me. It's etched into my brain, burned behind my eyelids...

He promised me that once he left he would never return, it would be as if he never existed. How foolish he was to even think that my life could ever go back to what it was like before him, my life was altered as soon as he set foot in it. The change that was made is irreversible.

He told me that human memories fade, that I'd forget him in time.

But I can remember all to clearly...

I remember the way his skin sparkled throwing off tiny rainbows in the sunlight. His perfect face. His crooked grin. His liquid topaz eyes. His messy bronze hair. His porcelain skin. His velvety voice and his bell like laugh. The electricity of his touch. The chill of his skin.

I can never forget him.

He told me I was to lead a normal human life, to carry on my life as if he was never in it. But what is the point in living a life not worth living for?

Why bother to put yourself through the endless pain?

He made me promise not to do anything reckless, but how would he ever know if it did? Why would he care if I did?

The cool, salty, gentle breeze plays with strands of my hair as I take one last look at the spectacular view before me, with tears streaming down my face.

And with that I throw myself over the edge of the cliff.

I feel free, as if I'm flying, but I know I'm falling. The air tries in vain to hold me up as gravity sends me soaring downwards towards the clear blue, sparkling water.

I hit the water and keep going down and down. The sea gets darker as I sink further towards the inky darkness.

My lungs bruin from lack of oxygen but I keep my lips sealed. As I start to get weaker and weaker a thought drifts into my thoughts.

I love you. I will always love you and there is nothing you can do about it.

My heart keeps beating, but it too is slowly giving up.

As my body gets heavier I imagine his face looking down at me. My memories never did his beautiful face justice, but his looks exactly like it always did as I imagine it now.

His perfect, flawless porcelain skin. His perfect features. His warm topaz eyes. His messy bronze hair. And my favourite crooked grin. It's almost as if I can hear him say "I love you".

A smile forms on my face as I think of my guardian angle, even though he is gone it's as if he was always looking over me. As my eyelids close I open my mouth and whisper "I love you" into the inky darkness, releasing my last breath.

As my heart stops I let the current take me along on it's mysterious journey through the clear blue, sparkling water.


End file.
